Beauty in a Beast
by karradine
Summary: Anastasia has always been too geeky. Even her name sounds old so she decided to cut it short to Ana. High school was an utter disaster, a nightmare turned to reality but she would never miss any funny, hilarious and painful moments just for a glimpse or a word from him -Christian. The guy of her dreams, a Beast really. One moment she liked him then she is wishing him dead the next!
1. Chapter 1 Beauty in a Beast

To all my current and future readers and reviewers:

**Where else do I begin? (to post my stories...lmao!)**

Exactly the question I asked when I stumbled upon this site. I have this story I wrote and wanted to share. A story that came from my heart.

In my heart I wanted to retain the names of the original characters during the time I wrote this story. I wrote it as a tribute to an artist that inspired me to write this story - 'Michael Jackson'

**So that many fans of fifty shades can relate to the story I edited the characters and named them after the lead characters in the famous 'Fifty Shades Trilogy'**

ALL READS and REVIEWS are highly appreciated.

Thank You for giving this story a chance.

**NOTE: THIS STORY DOES NOT COVER BDSM! there are adult scenes but not bdsm.**

**TILL DEATH...**

_Dear Elena,_

_I used to be frightened and scared to try things I don't really understand why. I laugh for a moment, then start to cry. I was crazy. Now that the end is already near I reminisce our old yells and cheers. Even if our last hooray was never clear. Not to mention our doubts and our fears, the hypertension we receive from our peers. Its really crazy to look back after all of those tears. Farewell to you my friend, will see each other again. Don't cry coz its not the end of everything. You may be miles away but there is where my heart would stay with you. My friend with you, with you my friend, with only you._

_Always your friend,_

_Ana_

Elena was my best friend since kindergarten, my savior, my protector from the bullies in high school. She's the miss beautiful I-don't-give-a-shit! kinda girl, while I'm the miss ugly I'm-scared-to-death opposite of her. But in spite our differences we hinge perfectly. It's sad really. It's our last day together at Burkley High. She's moving to a different state, miles away to a different school, far away from me. I'm scared, so scared of the consequences. I can feel the tension in the air as I walk towards our shared lockers. Already a group of bullies and bitches lead by the most notorious guy at school was blocking my way. **Christian Grey**.

"No one is gonna protect you now pretty face," he said cynically as he forcefully banged my locker door, he smiled at me cynically then I saw him took out a gold card with black skull from his jacket and threw it in my face...


	2. Chapter 2 Beauty in a Beast

All the kids in the hallway stop talking'. Everybody stared at me and Christian. Waiting, expecting, anticipating.

Duh. Students just love to watch a drama.

"Pick it up bitch!" Christian said to me as he took off his dark glasses and twirled my hair at his fingertips.

What the hell! Is he serious about this.  
I looked down and saw the gold paper on the floor, near his feet. But before I can move. He stepped on it.

"I said pick it up bitch!," he again hissed, he then let go of my hair, opened a can of juice drink and started to drink.

I looked at him full of disgust and hate, he is such a beast and a bully. I don't care what he does and I would not give in to this.

"Hey kid!, get lost! this is not the nursery," I bravely said as I opened again my locker and put my stuff inside.

"Being a little bravey pretty face? Let's see how far your braveness can go with me," he cynically said.

I don't like his tone, the way he stares, it's so rude and lewdy, so before he starts doing anything irreversible. I grabbed the can of juice drink from his hand and poured the cold leftovers on his spotless shirt. After I'm done I run as fast as I can non-stop and literally crashed to my next class. I am safe, for now. I was breathing so hard but I felt exhilarated and excited. Gosh this is so thrilling.

"You bitch this is a **10,000 Armani shirt**, I swear!, you'll pay for this!."

I can still hear him screaming and coming after me. I was laughing so hard when I reached my chair, the teacher scowled at me, I can't believe I did it and to HIM. Huh. Serves him right for being such a bully. 'Loozeeerrrr'. I was so happy. I'll make sure to tell Elena all about this.

Christian stared at me outside the door and he gave me the I'll be watching you hand gesture.

I responded him with the fuck finger sign. Everyone in class started to laugh. Christian's face turned bloody red.

"Ms. Anastasia Rose Steele, since you dramatically crashed the peacefulness of my class, would you care to explain to us what molecular physics is?," the teacher annoyingly instructed as he walked to the door and banged it loudly on Christian's red face. I stood up and did the discussion triumphantly.


	3. Chapter 3 Beauty in a Beast

I can feel the tension in the air again as I walk towards the cafeteria door for lunch. I didn't get all the way in because someone grabs my hair from behind and pulls me out to a different direction.

"Hey!," I protested at Christian He let go of my hair. Looks at me up and down, then he starts to walk pass his pig headed friends on to a vacant table with a gentle grip in my upper arm.

Christian takes deep breathes as he sat on the lunch table trapping her between his legs.

Holy shit! Her glasses almost fell off her geeky face. He leaned his head over the side of my face. I can feel the warmth of his breath in my ear.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, do you have any idea what I want to do with you right now?."

"With assholes like you, I don't give a furry fuck what you want to do with me cause you won't get a chance to do it."

"Don't be so sure, " he cockily said. "M mm I'm beginning to like that mouth of yours, you look pretty delicious today Ms. Steele."

"Yeah and you look like sticky shit!," she laughs as she trace her finger on the sticky juice stains on his shirt. That took off the smirk off his face. Well to be honest he looks so damn good looking without even trying. He feels and smells good too.

"Sticky, sexy, piece of shit!," he smirks with an over-size-ego.

"Arrogant asshole, why don't you go deflate your ego on someone else," she hissed.

He smiled. "So should we go 'somewhere else' so you can start paying for this, like a hotel room or something," he arrogantly said.

"In your dreams pal," she put her hand in her pocket took out a calling card and stick it on his forehead. "That's the number and address to my fathers dry cleaning business. Drop your shirt on your way home, you'll get 10% off." With that she ran away from him, away from that room. With all the kids giving her a round of applause. She can hear Christian screaming.

"Come back here laundry girl! You bitch, I'm gonna kill you!."


	4. Chapter 4 Beauty in a Beast

Christian jumped out the table and clenched his jaw tight. He was just embarrassed **TWICE** by a girl in front of the entire student body and he is totally pissed. He was disgusted on himself. That laundry girl, she doesn't know yet the definition of pain. Wait till he gets to her.

He was about to walk out of the cafeteria when he saw a shining', shimmering', splendid something' on the floor.

"What the fuck-," he leaned down and picked up the ring. There were writings inside **'Elena and Ana BFF 4ever'**. He smiles to himself as he kisses the ring.

"Well Ana, let the games begin."

-  
"Whoa!, watch out girl! You're all sticky and smelly, what's with all this sweat, sweety," Ali asks as I pass him knocking some books and papers on his desk.

I hid myself under his desk. He's gay by the way, in case your wondering', and we both work part-time in the principal's office.

"Shit!," I whispired at him as I curled myself under his desk. "Do you see someone coming?," I asked. He looked around then at me under the desk.

"Someone who?," he asks loudly.

"Sssshhhh, be quiet, someone might hear you!," I quietly requested. "Christian... Christian fuckin' Grey," I said his-singly.

"Girl, you did it!, you nailed the hunkiest hunk and you chewed it! Thank the lord for that!," He screamed out loud as he jumped up and down his chair.

I knelt in between him and hugged his lower leg to stop him from trampling me under.

"Sssshhhh...Ali...stop... it's not what you think it is...," I silently protested.

He held my hair on top of my head and started to pet me with a knowing smile on his lips.

The door to the Principal's office opened and in came the principal, together with you know who, Christian Grey. Fate is not fair.

"Are we disturbing something here, looks like you're all busy. We can go out if you want," Christian cleared his throat and hide his grin.

'Double-Shit!' Ana's eyes rounded with embarrassment She's been caught in a very awkward position. She started to stand up and her head bumped loudly under the table. 'Ouch!, she winced her eyes and rubbed her aching head. "Ma'am, I can explain everything," she said.

"Ms. Anastasia Rose Steele, in my inner office now!," the principal said.

"Bam!," Christian said as he blew an invisible gun to her head.

She glared at him in frustration as she went after the principal. She's so dead! so, so, dead.


	5. Chapter 5 Beauty in a Beast

"Ms. Steele if I knew that you're good at taking dick-tations I would have made you my personal secretary," she said as she stared at me standing stiffly at the back of her office door.

I bit my tongue hard to stop myself from bitchily answering back. Since she is determined to think the worst of me, I'm not a fan of explaining my shit to anybody, so I'm determined to cut this bullshit to give myself more time to think on how to further piss-off and get back at my-enemy.

"I'm sorry Ms. Pole," her full name (Ms. Tad Pole) in case you want to know.

"I assure you that whatever you saw outside won't happen again during our shift hours," I meekly answered as I adjusted my glasses in between my nose.

Her eyes literally bulge out of her sockets making her look like a toad. I bet she wasn't expecting that one. Take that b-h.

"Now what's this I heard that you poured your juices on to poor Christian's expensive shirt?," she asked determinedly as she tweaks her lips left to right waiting for my smart-ass answer.

What the f-ck, is Christian a teachers pet or something'.

"Ms. Pole, you know I am the model of propriety," I dramatically said. "Christian was so rude to me this morning. He starts to bully me so I felt the urge to quench his thirsty ego a bit..." I was about to add more drama like fuckin' tears but she cut me off before I can start with it.

"Enough Ana!," she interrupts waving her hand to silence me.

"I'll let today pass, since you've always been a model student but this school is being funded by the Grey Family and your scholarship came from them. For your own good, please try to get along or stay out of Christian's way."

Shit! I didn't expect that one coming. I looked at her blankly. She annoyingly glared back at me.

"That's all...go... shoo...out now...your dismissed," she said. Just like a puppy I meekly went out my cute tails sagging.

I sip loudly on my oversize orange Slurpee as I try to think the best way to apologize to Christian. Just thinking of apologizing' makes me scream with shit!

Damn! That would cut all the fun in screwing' him. But a girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do, right?


	6. Chapter 6 Beauty in a Beast

_Dear Elena,_

_Yesterdays a treasure. Today is here. Tomorrows' on its way. The sky is clear. Thank you for the memories of all the laughter's and tears. Since you left me, I never really tried to put my life to where it should belong. And I've always let the past gone by, I'm realizing that it could be wrong. But now i finally knew. I had to let it to go. To make way for a brighter tomorrow. Since I know that I never will forget the memories that we made from yesterday. I will try not to let it interfere the choices that ill make along the way. 'Cause I'm not living in a world of fantasy. I'm here now in the world of reality._

_Always your friend,_

_Ana_

I tried different Slurpee flavors, but orange for me tastes the best. I was lucky i survive several days without being bullied further by Christian. I wonder why. Still I don't have a gushy idea how to apologize to that sticky asshole.

I sip, slurp, shake the oversize cup determinedly hoping to come up with a smart idea. I slide down on the floor beside my locker door and put the cold cup in my aching head. I still feel the sting on my head when I bump under Ali's desk.

BAM!

That's it. The answer to my problem was there all the time. Freaking' Ice Cold Orange Slurpee!  
Since I'm not good with saying an apology I'll just give him a sourly sort of peace offering. Someone stood in her front, she looked up and there he was Christian freaking Grey.

"Where have you been all my life laundry girl?," he lewdly asked as he took hold of my hair and pulled me slowly up.

Left with no choice I slide up. I looked directly at his dark chocolate eyes. Trying' to read his bipolar mood.

"Everywhere not near you sticky," I said with a smirk in my face. I slowly pulled my hair out of his hand and to my amazement he allowed me to.

"Do you notice anything different about me?," he asked as he comb his hair with his fingers.

I first look around, I see students staring at us. Waiting for season 2 of our drama. I felt nervous I don't know why. I started tapping my ice cold Slurpee behind my leg. I looked at Christian up and down. Sexy shit!

"Well, without the stains, nothing much is new with you except your double the-size ego," she sarcastically answered. Shoot... not a good start to an apology.

"Are you sure bravey, how about this ring, something' I found?," he cynically asked.

"Hey that's mine, give it back dork-head!," I said and start to pull his hand down. He pinned my shoulder on the locker door stopping me from gripping his hand.

"Not so fast laundry girl, the only way for you to get this, is if you pull it out of my finger using your mouth, that would teach you not to fuck with me!," he seriously said.

This guy is a serial nutcase!

"Seriously pal, you're starting to annoy me, so before I got pissed kindly give that back to me!," I warned him.

"Tsk...tsk..tsk...patience is a virtue Ana," he said laughingly.

To HELL with apology.

"Not now it isn't, asshole," I whispered to him, then poured the melted orange Slurpee on his spotless shirt.

Next thing I knew its not just Christian but some of his pig-headed friends running after me. I looked back at them.

"Oink! Oinks!, you'll never catch me!," I screamed as I run faster and faster.

"You bitch! this shirt is hand-stitched!...hand-stitched!.. do you hear me!...this time you won't get away with this!" he screamed back at me.


	7. Chapter 7 Beauty in a Beast

I kept running my sexy ass out of the hallway. Most of my stuff started to spill out of my back pack as I run away from him. To my horror I saw my emergency tampons grazed the fuckin' floor. It's that time of the month again for me, you know.

'Shit!' I tried my best to retrieve some of it, not minding the students laughing at me and my clumsy efforts. My face turned bloody red from embarrassment. I give up.

'Forget it!' I'll just buy some girly pads later if I survive this.

I started to run again for dear life but I accidentally knocked into some group of football jocks. That temporarily took the wind out of me. My sexy ass skidded on the floor, my glasses shattered on the wall I felt hellish pain as I heard my head banged on an open locker door. I saw stars and galaxy orbiting my personal space.

'Dammit! That hurts!' but I won't easily give up, not on Christian's lifetime. I painfully stood up and was running' again. 'Shit!' her vision is kind of slightly blurry.

I looked at my back and the pigs are still after me, exhausted with their breathes wheezing. 'Geezus!' they don't know when to give up.

She saw Christian stopped and retrieve some of her spilled tampons; he smirked at himself then crashed the tampons on his hands and started to run after her again.

'Creepy Loozeeerrrr!' she shouted at him. He gives her the chills.

"You are so dead laundry girl! You can't run from me forever!" he screamed back.

Then I saw Ali rounding' the corner going out of the building. My friend, my savior, well not really.

"Ali! Help me! They're after me...," I shouted at him almost out of breathe. I stopped beside him and suck in enormous amounts of air as he looked at me then pass at them. Ali shuddered in horror and grabbed my hand and started running out of the building with me.

"Girl! you're going to get us both killed for this!," he said to me. His cute butt swaying as he run. We went pass the football field and were near a shallow pond when I momentarily stop beside him. I may be a lot of things but being selfish is not one of them. I knew Christian is close. I looked at the almost tearful Ali and I knew what to do. I hug him real tight.

"Go... save yourself... run!," I pushed him forward to get him to start running'.

"Ana... I'll get help... I swear...," he run to the opposite direction as fast as he can then I saw all

"Holy shit!," Christian is closing in on her. Just me and him now. No one else.


	8. Chapter 8 Beauty in a Beast

Christian was standing in front of me. My cheeks double warmed as he licks his smiling lips and tried to intimidate me.

As I stared at him I was thinking his lips looked terribly sexy and Ali was right he is a hunky, but I refused to look like a smitten teenager allowing him to say or do anything' he wants and get away with it.

Sometimes we bitches needs to show them cocks whose really in charge.

'Shit-Ali', she recalled those pig-headed friends of his after him. Ali is as fragile as a girl, with a heart for many, and he is worth saving. She pulled her phone from her pocket and shoved it to Christian.

"Call your piggy-friends to back off and tell them to leave Ali out of this!," I cockily said through trembling knees.

Christian took a step forward and invaded my personal space. He looked down at me and move his cheeks beside my face. His warm breath intoxicating.

"Now why would I do that laundry girl?," he mocked me.

"You sound a bit too cocky for someone who's about to be beaten Ms. Steele," he gave me a cruel look and I returned it as cruelly as possible.

"I'll allow you one full swing on my face if you let go of my friend," I hissed.

Christian can't believe his ears. She's not the super limp girl he thought she would be. This bitch is stupidly crazy. She looks cute, but stupid for a smart kid. Does she have a death wish or something . I am Christian fucking Grey, I have never been so humiliated in all my teenage life 'til she came along. I deserve more than just a swing.

"Call them now!," she screamed at him.

Christian took her phone without second thoughts threw the phone in the air landing it splashing in the middle of the dirty water pond.

"You beast!," she screamed as she starts to walk towards the pond.

"You asshole! Do you know how much that is!," she was seriously about to step in the dirty pond to get it.

Christian can't believe she is really gonna go after her cheap phone. She is about to get into that dirty pond for such a cheap thing.

"Ana! comeback here! quit it!, I can get you tons of replacement for that...," he said as he pulled her to him.

"Oh yeah! says the kid who doesn't need to work for a cent all his life, sorry prince, unlike you, we destitute work hard for cheap things!," I shouted at him.

He glared murderously at me. I started to run but he pulled my arm and grip my neck in his big hand, he started to choke me.

"How about I start working' on you now bitch?," he asks as he tightens his grip on me.

I started to choke-out, my face reddens.

"Oh I'm sorry does that hurt, here let me help you," he silently asked putting his other hand on top of the other and increased the pressure.

"Christian... stop... I can't breathe...," she said as she tried to move his grip on her neck. He slowly lessen the pressure and let her recover her breathe.

"That would teach you not to fuck words with me laundry girl. Next time I'll be squeezing blood from you to teach you some manners. Now be a good girl and give sweet Christian a kiss," he winked at her.

'Bipolar Pig!'

After almost choking her to death he wants a kiss. He is crazily dreaming'.

She put on the sweetest smile and put both her hands on his shoulder. She pulled his face to hers. He swallowed hard expecting my lips but I gave him 'the knee' to his groin. That would make it even.

Christians' eyes teared up and grabbed his groin in pain.

"You bitch!, try to start looking for your fuckin' ring in the muddy waters, coz you ain't finding it!," he screamed, Christian was beyond pissed he removed the ring from his finger and threw it in the muddy pond.

"Who's cocky now bitch!," he glared at Ana who went running back to the pool of shallow muddy water and start using her hand to look for her ring.

Christian turned his back on her and started to walk towards his Aston Martin car. He went inside and still can see Ana from afar in the pond bent down looking for her ring.

"Shit!, this is so fucked-up.'

He banged his hands on the steering wheel. He opened his hand and looked at her ring, a tugging guilt run through his heart.


	9. Chapter 9 Beauty in a Beast

_Dear Elena,_

_I've still been searching and long have I waited for someone to like me as me. To laugh with, To cry with, To be just beside with. My friend that's who I need. To fight with, make up with. To know that you need them, believing that they need you, too. To walk hand in hand with. To argue, To talk with. My friend that's who I need. And even though I make mistakes and never do anything right. A smile, a hug can change a lot. And everything will be alright. Someone who shares all my dreams and ambitions. Someone who'll love me as me. I need you in person, someone I can rely on. My friend that's YOU to me._

_Your friend,_

_Ana_

WTF!

Most of her vacant hours were now being spent on a date with that stinky, slimy gotdamn pond. Too bad ain't too much fish around. But the smell, the dirt, the goddamn fuck, ewww! triple-yuck!

That Christian-Moron! Throwing her phone and her ring! Where has he been hidin'. Not seeing him around lately.

She was peacefully enjoying her lunch in the cafeteria, totally refreshed after taking a much needed shower and change of clothes.

The pond search thing is not making her more appealing, her hair slightly wet and kinda drippin' on her cream tube blouse. Her new geeky glasses hurting the rim of her nose. Still no luck in finding the ring on the pond.

She was reading half a dozen review notes scattered on her lunch table and her head is achingly pounding from trying' to cram-up as much info as she can for the exams. While loudly sipping on her ricola juice someone suddenly sat on top of the table trapping her hand in between.

'Shit!' Christian. 'Geezus!' he's back and what a great timing. She looked up to him as he held her shoulder trapping her sitting down. Damn aint he hot or sexy. She will never get used to his looks and she's not alone on her thoughts. Most of the girls giggled and tried to tease him. He smiles and winks back at them. Huh, what a flirt. Still her other hand is trapped between his ass and the lunch table.

"Butt-off hands now!... ," she hissed while removing her geeky glasses out of harms way and putting it inside her bag. She rubbed the space in between her eyes to ease the terrible pounding in her head.

"Start saying 'please' and I might give into it. You still owe me two shirts laundry girl," he smilingly whispered to her as remove her hand from her face.

'Damn!' She looks cute this morning with her curly wet hair and puppy eyes. She looks sweet and tasty. But, her juice is altogether a different story. He took a sip since his thirsty, taking out the chances of her pouring a third juice on his spotless shirt.

"Yuck!... laundry girl...this tastes like fuckin' shit!," he coughed and unavoidably spitted most of the awful juices out of his system. His face sourly expressed what he felt, some of the juices streamed down his mouth and smeared orange drizzles on his shirt.

"Serves you right, dork-head!," she laughingly said though some of it grazed her bare arms. He looks murderously funny as mists students in the cafeteria laughed at them. Season 2 finally concluded.

She took out a handkerchief from her bag and wipe her arm, she took a second look at him and without thinking she started to wipe his face. He moved his butt aside and let go of her other hand. She stood up in between his legs still crazily smiling. His expression is priceless. She started to wipe his neck clean and some of the smears inside his shirt. She was concentrating hard, trying to make him as clean as possible when she suddenly felt his hand gripping her butt. Uh! Asshole.

"Hands-off ass now!," she murderously said as she tightened her grip on his hair. He let go of her ass.

"Geez! You're so stiff , can't we have a little fun, try to loosen up a bit laundry girl," he said.

"Not at my expense butt-brain," she said and started to gather her things and piled it inside her bag. She wore her new glasses again. Her head pounding terribly. She hates wearing new glasses it gives her terrible headaches.

Christian took a pill from his pocket and put it in her hand.

"For the headache, take it," he said. Though a little suspicious she popped it in her mouth and sip the rest of her juice.

"Good girl," he said smilingly.

Shit! moth-er ASS-hole! I'm gonna get you for this!

Her world is spinning. She can hardly read the exams. She looked at the clock. Half of the time was already done. The teacher frowns at her and at her unanswered paper. Shit! she started to scribble answers and barely finish in time. She did the best she can not to flop the exams. Shit!


	10. Chapter 10 Beauty in a Beast

Christian felt happy and elated.

He looked like a teenage pup smitten by a bulldog. He stood by Ana's locker,door, he remove a pin from his hair. He picked on her lock and boom it opened.

He took out the brand new phone from his pocket and added his own number on the contact list. He then put the phone inside her bag.

Her bag gives him the shivers. It was very old, with the stitches barely hinge together. It looks like a granny hand-me-down. It even has safety pins on it to keep it from falling apart. He felt ashamed on himself. Ashamed for the times he flaunts his wealth and power to others while she barely survives a day without all of that.

'Damn!' Is she really that destitute that she can't afford to buy herself a decent bag.

Another 'Damn!'

Is he that fuckin' desperate being attracted to a plain, boring and destitute girl.

He sighed deeply. He carefully put her bag back and saw a picture of her wearing dark-rimmed glasses. He took the picture and put it inside his wallet. He smiled to himself. She looks like a cute shitzu-pup with black rimmed geeky glasses.

"Now were talkin' baby," he smiled to himself minutes later as he sat inside his Aston Martin car.

He took his phone and called her number. It ranged numerous times then it went dead.

'WTF!' She is not answering.

-

She felt zombified.  
She splashed cold water to her face several times to tone down the remaining drowsiness. Her headache was gone, but the drowsy-meds fucked up her previous exam and she needs to take another one.

'Damn!' that traitor Beast, he made her swallow a drowsy-pill.

'Shit!' she is so stupid to believe that the asshole does her somethin' good for a change.

'Shitty! Shit!'.

She hurriedly walked to her locker door, put her stuff in, then grabbed her bag and walked on. Drowsiness all gone. Perhaps she was able to pee all meds effects after swallowing almost a gallon of bottled water. She went inside the classroom and begun to write her answers fluidly.

Wishy-quizzy, Easy-breezy, so far so good, until-

"Ms. Steele didn't I tell this class to put all your damned phones off, you are disturbing other students. Turn that damned thing off! Now!," the teacher shouted.

Her eyes rounded. 'What the f-k!' It's coming from her bag. 'Who the hell-?' Her question was answered as she looked on the phone screen.

Christian fuckin' Grey!... you... lozeerrr!


	11. Chapter 11 Beauty in a Beast

"Girl you're Gorgeous and Delicious! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Even sacked in a paper bag you would still look bitchingly hot. All you need to do is capitalize on what you've already got. Believe me Ana geeky looks are totally in. So what say you, let's party!," Ali convincingly said.

I smiled and he knows I'm about to say golden words that he refused to hear.

"I'm sorry Ali but I'm just not the partying type, why don't you take someone else instead," I said as I walk beside him towards my vintage car in the driveway.

"Sweety, who says you need to be any type. And who should I ask instead cindy-fuckin-rella?," he said feigning dread and disappointment.

"Besides who's gonna punch faces for me, when some loony dudes and bitches try to beat and disrespects me, but oh well its your call I heard Michaels' piggy-friends will crash the place and I can still recall the beating I took from the last time," he sadly said playing at my conscience.

It only took one bat of his puppy eyelashes and I'm in.

'Nah!' not really. More of the black and blue bruises he tries to hide under his heavy concealer. As a token of my gratitude I cave in.

"Fine, I'll go then," I flatly said.

"Girl! I knew it! We're gonna have so much fun!," he screamed loudly as he hugs me and jumps up and down making all students look at us.

I patted his back smilingly. I noticed the students suddenly parted like waves and Ali released his hug and started to sassily sway his back away. That's weird.

Taken by surprise I was suddenly being dragged forcefully. 'Shit!' not again.

"Christian dammit let go...," I said, of course he didn't. He dragged me in the driveway and dumped me inside his car.

"Put your seatbelt on!," he shouted at me.

"I said put the fuckin' seat belt on!," he again angrily shouted.

'What the -, Is he losing it!' I tried to open the door, it's locked, left with no choice I snap the belts on. The moment I did his car tires screeched and were flying at over a 100 top speed.

'Geezus!' I'm supposed to be the one who's pissed. My phone, my gotdamn ring, my fuckin' exams and now this!


	12. Chapter 12 Beauty in a Beast

"What is wrong with you? Are you having hot flushes or something', or is it just your time of the month?," I stupidly asked.

Christians face turned red and he was so damned pissed but I see no reason for it. His breathing was controlled and his death grip on the steering wheel almost turns his knuckles to blue.

His car was an Aston Martin, 007's infamous ride. 'Damn!, How the rich lives. But, now is not the time to be admiring his car upholstery. Who does he think he is! 006 or somethin'. 'Geezus!'

"Umm, dork-head, would you mind easing on the pedal a bit, I don't fancy adding myself to 'car crash statistics'," she kiddingly said.

"Give me the fuckin phone?," Christian shouted at her without looking.

He is driving so fast in the middle of nowhere and with his mood it seems he doesn't mind joining the car crash statistics, but, she does.

"All this because of a fuckin' phone!," she shouted angrily.

She took out the phone from her bag. She angrily disassembled the phone and threw the parts one by one. The back cover, the battery, the skeletal phone all went flying at the back seat.

"There happy now butt-head! or would you rather prefer, being handed it down to you in a silver platter?!," she sarcastically asked.

He suddenly pulled the car over. To her amazement he started laughing. 'Duh!'. What's so funny. 'Crazy looney!'.

"Are you always this sarcastic-bitch?," he asks twirling my curly hair in his hand.

"Nope, sometimes I sleep dork-head!," she again sarcastically said. He laughed. She removed her glasses.

"You're so funny laundry girl!, how about we take a shot at being friends from now on?," he said smilingly. She stared at him unbelievably.

"How 'bout I take a shot of truth on your denial head. You-Me being anything' else, is next to never, got that dork-head!," she hissed. He laughed harder. 'Duh!'

"Sorry can't laugh with you. I forgot my purse of laughter at home when I went to school," she said. He wiped laugh tears from his eyes. What is wrong with this guy.

"Enough you are killin' me already," he said controlling his laughter.

He then let go of my hair. He looked at me in some bizarre-weirdness then lifted a necklace from his neck. He put it on me. My ring, he strung it on his necklace. 'Damn!' he even included a soap bar pendant studded with small stone shits...

'Geezus! are these fuckin' diamonds.

"If you loose that laundry girl, I'm gonna fucked-you- up without sarcasm," he whispered.


End file.
